Karma X Nagisa One Shot
by Anna Salgon
Summary: A one shot where Nagisa's mother is delusional and thinks that Nagisa is a girl and Karma pretends to be his boyfriend to keep Nagisa in E Class. My first one-shot. Please tell me what you think!


Nagisa stood at the door to his house, not willing to go in. Every day was the same to him. Go to school, attempt to kill his teacher, come home to a crazy mother and get treated as a girl. It probably wasn't the best way to live, but it got to the point where it was natural to him.

With a final deep breath, and a phone removed of its battery, he opened the door and went inside. He was met with a frantic mother, desperately trying to get him to change into girly clothing. " _Come here Nagisa. I got this new dress for you today that I think you'll adore._ " His mother beamed, stripping him of his school uniform as she spoke. " _Here, put this on._ " She asked, though Nagisa knew that it was an order and not a request. With a sigh, he took the pure white dress with spaghetti straps and the brown matching belt from his mother before heading to his room to change.

After putting the dress on, he left the comforts of his room to greet his mother whom was waiting eagerly for the results. " _It looks good. I just hope you chest develops more so it fills out more._ " She commented before turning away and heading to the living room. " _I also went and got rid of all your school pants and replaced them with skirts. Now you won't look like a guy._ " She'd added after turning the TV on. This was why he'd never let anyone near his house. The humiliation would be too much for him to take.

Dinnertime came sooner than expected and together they had a clear chicken soup. " _Say. I haven't head much about your relationships at school. By any chance, do you have a boyfriend yet?_ " His mother asked as if it was something common for your girly looking son to have a boyfriend. With out really giving him a chance to answer, she continued. " _It doesn't matter. I was thinking of setting up a date for you with that boy from class A. You know, the principle's son._ " This was something that he was used to. Usually he'd contact the boys unfortunate enough to get in touch with his mother and tell them not to come. " _Any way, I'll be visiting you class tomorrow to get you back into the main campus so you can have a good life again._ " His mother added, this however, did not fly with him. " _Please. Please wait a minute. I don't mind being in Class E. I don't mind if you choose my university, but please let me stay in my class._ " He begged, horror lighting his eyes and fear lacing his voice. Her face stiffened before her expression became dark. " _You will listen to me and you will listen well. I am your mother and I will make sure you get into Class D and you will like it. You will then get into the best university and marry a rich man._ " She decided, grabbing his long blue hair and then slamming his forehead onto the table. " _I'm sorry mother._ " He apologized, not wanting another round of beatings. " _Good. I forgive you since you are still a child._ " She responded, though not too happily.

The only thing he could do now was call Karma. Though he didn't know everything, he knew enough. He put his battery back into the phone and waited for it to turn on. He'd started to do this every day after finding out that Ritsu had downloaded herself onto everyone's phones. Something he didn't need was to be seen in his state. With out realizing it, he'd already called Karma and was waiting for his reply. " _What's up Nagisa? You never call when you're at home._ " Karma greeted over the phone, his cheery voice almost seemed to relax Nagisa and make him forget about what had just happened. " _Nothing good. My mum wants to visit our class then make me go back to Class D._ " He explained warily. A pause on the other end of the line indicated that Karma was thinking hard about the difficult situation. " _I'll Karasuma and tell him that the octopus can't teach until she goes away._ " Karma replied thoughtfully. " _Thank you Karma._ " He thanked in a half whisper before hanging up and removing the battery once more. With a sigh, he headed off to bed, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day. Not just for him; but also for Class E.

By the time morning arrived, Nagisa wasn't really in a good place to go to school. In fact, he would admit that he'd rather parade outside in a dress then have the class see him with his mother, for a very good reason.

Preparing for the day took longer then usual as he wanted to stall and try to detour her from going with him. " _Now don't you think you look gorgeous with a skirt rather than those ratty pants_ " She'd asked, but the only thing to do was agree. A final sigh and they left the house, locking up after them.

Arriving at the remote campus took longer than it usually would considering that he was in a skirt and with his mother. Her face twisted in disgust as she took in the sight of the broken down looking building that they thought of as a school. Upon entering the building, he wasn't greeted with usual 'hellos' but with rather confused stares. Though at what, he could only guess. Entering the classroom, he felt more self-conscious as he sat down, knowing the difficulty of sitting with a skirt.

Class started and Mr. Karasuma entered the classroom and spotted his mother. " _You must be Nagisa's mother. Pleasure to meet you._ " He greeted with a formal handshake. " _Though I'm here to discuss Nagisa moving out of the disgraceful class, I must ask. Has Nagisa got a boyfriend yet?_ " She asked loud enough for the whole class to hear. That's when the whispering started, though Nagisa chose to tune out of it _._ " _May I ask why you're interested?_ " Asked a confused Mr. Karasuma, something that the whole class now wanted to know. " _Nagisa defied my wishes and wanted to stay in this class and think that is the only reason my little girl would want to stay with a bunch of lowlifes._ " She answered calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. However when his mother mentioned him being a girl, a bunch of his classmates gave him understanding looks while others snickered.

" _That's not something I'd know. I'm not one to get into someone's personal life._ " Mr. Karasuma admitted to an almost satisfied looking mother. " _Sorry to interrupt, but Nagisa does have a boyfriend._ " A familiar, yet cocky voice called out from the back of the classroom. At this Nagisa looked up and back at Karma and wondered what he was thinking. This however made his mother almost furious. " _Nagisa come here!_ " She ordered and he knew better than to talk back to her when she was like that. Taking care as he stood up, he walked over to his mother and prepared for the worst. A sharp pain filled his right cheek as his mother slapped him. Silence then filled the classroom and even Mr. Karasuma looked shocked. " _Why would you lie to me?_ " She asked, venom thick in her voice, but Nagisa didn't even know how to reply. He didn't lie. He didn't have a boyfriend and honestly couldn't really think of anyone he found attraction to. " _You at the back. The one that said my little girl had a boy friend. Who is it?_ " She demanded, almost scaring the rest of the class. " _That would be me._ " Karma responded, looking as cocky and cheeky as always. His mother gave a doubtful yes angry look. " _I don't believe you._ " She practically screamed to the red head.

With the final encouragement needed, Karma stood up and casually walked over to Nagisa, his hands in his pocket. " _Karma what are you…_ " He was cut off by Karma cupping Nagisa's face in his hands before planting a kiss on the blue haired boy's lips. " _What about now?_ " Karma asked after removing himself from Nagisa's lips. Nagisa's mother just left the classroom fuming as their classmates and teacher stared in shock at Karma's actions. " _Guess we don't have to worry about that for a while._ " The red head snickered before returning to his seat. One thought flew through Nagisa's mind as he sank to the floor of the classroom.

What in the holy hell is wrong with my life?


End file.
